Baby Boo
Baby Boo is a joke OC "created" by RequiemBlanchett (she didn't make the character, it's just a dumb trend that's on Roblox) Don't edit this page without RequiemBlanchett's permission unless you are fixing grammar/spelling/layout errors or adding a category. Also, Baby Boo purposely speaks with incorrect grammar so leave that part the fuck alone Personality Baby Boo is xenophobic, selfish and finicky. Strangers can either terrify or anger her. Nonetheless, she just hates anyone who isn't her mom. Her quest is to find the perfect mother, aka the perfect "mwa mwa", but she always ends up running away from them if they upset her even a little bit. Offering her bottle milk? She runs away. Adopting a sibling? She runs away. Saying hi to a stranger? She runs away. Not only that, but she's racist, sexist and homophobic. She's basically an asshole. Currently, she has a "mwa mwa", but who knows if she'll "betway" her? She's also known to kill her old "mwa mwas" with her kyoot baby teef. Quotes "MWA MWA! She being cweepy!" when the player takes too long to talk "Mwe awwedy have a mwa mwa! Gwo away!" when complimented "Bwye bwye. -_-" when said goodbye to "Mwe know! Mwe knooooow! WAAAAA!" when gossiped to "*+*chubby wittle cheek'z puff up in anger!*+* Nwo, woo! >:c" when asked to go away "NWO! STRANGER DANGER!" when asked to distract a student "Nwo! Mwe gonna report woo!" when asked to follow "*+*Crawls away crying adorably*+*" when seeing the body of her mwa mwa "WAY stranger dwed!*+*giggle'z adorably!*+*" when seeing anyone else's body 100 Questions (WIP) * Please tell us your name. ** WAAAAAAAA! STRANGER DANGER! * When is your birthday? ** Today! * Your blood type? ** WAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAMPIRE! * Please tell us your three sizes? ** Pwemature, chubby and micwo! * Tell us about your family composition. ** Mwa mwa and mwe * What's your occupation? ** Gwo away!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * Your favourite food? ** MWA MWA MILKY!!!1!! * Favourite animal? ** WAAAAAAAA! SCAWY! * Favourite subject? ** WAAAAAAAAAAA! DA TWEACHERS ARE STRANGERS * Dislike subject? ** AW OF DEM * Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ** Mwa mwa :) * Do you enjoy school? ** nwo * Are you in any school clubs? ** nwo!! Too many strangers! * What's your motto? ** A stranger's just an enemy you've never met. * Your special skill? ** Cuteness! rawr xD *nuzzlez mwa mwa* :3 * Tell us about your treasure? ** If ANYONE hurts Weddy, mwe will fite dem >:C * Describe yourself in a single word? ** Adowable! * Your forte? ** WAAAAAAA MWE HATE FORTNWITE * Your shortcomings? ** mwe have a terminal illness :) * Places in your memories? ** Da houses of da 50 mwa mwas I abandoned! * What is your favourite drink? ** Mwa mwa milky! * How good can you swim? ** Mwe dwown... * Your timing in 50-meter race? ** Mwe can't wun. * Your hobby or obsession? ** My mwa mwa! * Disliked food? ** Anyding dat isn't mwa mwa mwilky! * Anything you want most currently? ** Mwa mwa milky! Mwe wungwy! * Afraid of heights? ** Wes! Wes! WES! * Dislike thunder? ** WES! WAAAAAAAAAA! * Rainy or sunny? ** What is wain? * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ** idk * What do you eat for breakfast? ** Mwa mwa milky * Do you believe in ghosts? ** Wes! WaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Can you play any musical instruments? ** Mwe can pway da xywophone- * Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ** Mwe wike da pwaygwound, but dere's too many strangers! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ** Well, whenever mwe get a wissy (sister), wes. now mwe onwy child! WAAAYY! * Do you have a cellphone? ** nwo? * How long is your commute to school? ** Nwot long! Mwe mom puts mwe in da stroller and runs * Do you have more friends than most? ** Fwiends are for dummies! Who would twust someone who's not their mwa mwa? * Your favourite sports? ** Netball and soccer :))))) * How good can you cook? **|^|cutely dying in fire|^| * Favourite colours? ** red its the color of the mwa mwas mwe murdered :) * Anything you can never forgive? ** A wot of fings! Giving mwe dairy milky instead of mwa mwa milky, someone being younger than mwe, and more! * How tall are you? ** 4 inches!!!!!!! * Shoe size? ** Mini * Your dreams? ** Mwe have nwightmares of strangers EXISTING! Dey exist in weal life too! So evewy day is a nwightmare if mwa mwa isn't awound! * Do you have any marriage desires? ** Mwe will awways be da youngest! * Do you dislike hot drinks? ** Mwa mwa milky is not hot! * Do you like bitter coffee? ** nwo! Wucky! * Bed time? ** 6:00 pm * Wake up time? ** 9:00 am * When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ** Cwib! * Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Do you have any tips on losing weight? ** Bwe bworn pwematurely! A 5-year-old can wift mwe up wiff their pinky finger! B-but mwe would never let a stranger near me! WAAAAAAAAA! * Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ** nwo nwo nwo! Mwa mwa milky!!!!!!!! * Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ** Both mwe arms are fragile. * Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ** mwe got mwa mwa milky * Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ** a stranger said hi to mwe :( * What's the name of your school anthem? ** Pwomf pwomf kwimochi. It's funny! Mwe cwap mwe wittle chubby handiez to the beat! :D * What's your favourite flower? ** Mwe flower cwown!!! * What's your favourite saying? ** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * What comes to mind when you think about spring? ** SMEWWY, LOUD STRANGERS! * And summer? ** STWINKY, CARELESS STRANGERS! * What about fall? ** DWISGUSTING, UGWY STRANGERS! * And then the winter? ** SWICKENING, FWOSTY STRANGERS! * If you had a time machine, where would you go? ** to da vewy vewy far future where humanity has perished so mwe can be the youngest. mwe will also bring mwa mwa! * Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ** MWE CANT READ * What's your allowance? ** MWE A KWID * Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ** Well dey either say "awww so cute!" or "oh no. another baby boo." or "why is this baby so hostile" * What are your hobbies? ** chewing on mwe toes and chewing ppls toes off * Tell us your weight. ** 10 gwams! * What are you capable of? ** Nothing! * What do you wear when you go to bed? ** Fashion model clothes! Mwe bwaby model! * Has anyone ever asked you out? ** MWE WILL ASK WOO OUT!! GET OUT * If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * Tell us about your daily routine. ** Mwe dwink milky then mwe scream then mwe be racist then mwe spit at people then nap time UwU * What is something you always carry with you? ** weddy * Western food? Japanese food? ** MILKY * How do you commute to school? ** mwe sit down on a pile of corpses (mwe kill people) and mwa mwa dwags da corpses in a giant wagon aw da way to school * What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ** SCREAM * What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ** SCREAM * Where are you living right now? ** a cwib * What kind of place is it? ** it nice cuz no strangers * What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ** mwe took a poopy * What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ** mwe mwa mwa left da server * Do you like roller coasters? ** WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! * How's your eyesight? ** mwe have big ocean blue eyes * What's your favourite holiday? ** Mwe dont know, they all suck! On hawwoween, evewyone is scawy! On Easter, the Easter Bunny is there and hes a STRANGER and hes a MAN WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! MEN ARE PIGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!! SAME GOES WIFF SANTA ON CHWISTMAS * What job do you have in school? ** uh * What do you do in your freetime? ** SCREAM * How long do you study every day? ** lol nwo * Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ** fwends are for the stoopid * What do you do on the weekends? ** SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM * If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ** an even CUTER and YOUNGER baby * Are the school rules really strict? ** wes * What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ** mwa mwa comes at lunch to give mwe milky. mwe go to high school because mwe actually 18 years old but mwe never physically gwowed up * How many friends do you have? ** NWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * Do you take any detours when you go home? ** nwo? * Are you interested in any actors? ** DEY ALL STRANGERS * What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ** BAD!! MWE WANNA GO HOME!! WHY WAS I LEGALLY WEQUIRED TO DO DESE QUESTIONS?! Category:Joke OCs Category:Robloxian Category:Coward Category:OCs Category:Spiteful Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:1st Years Category:RequiemBlanchett's OCs